Boy, Love is Confusing
by botan-chan
Summary: Eiji Kikumaru is a Seigaku regular who gets along with everyone. However, when everyone confesses their feelings towards him, he gets confused and frustrated! Kawaii Eiji! [Eijixeverybody, but who will win his heart? D]
1. What a Wonderful View

Disclaimers: I don't own Prince of Tennis, but I own Kikumaru and Fuji =P Muwahhahaa! Does anybody ever read the disclaimers? =/  
  
"... Kikumaru-sempai..." the young freshman muttered, then added silently to himself, "shut up already."  
  
The jumpy, redhead whined once again, not hearing his younger teammate's comment. "Mou! I'm so hungry, and so thirsty! 'Oy, Oishi! Buy me some ice cream after this stupid practice, nya?" he called out to his doubles partner, who just looked at him and smiled gently. "YAAAAAY! I want to get out of here now! Why is Tezuka being mean to us?! Making us all run 50 laps in less than 5 minutes?!" he continued whining. This has been going on since they started practice.  
  
"Eiji! Don't say that, Tezuka just wants us to be in shape for the Nationals coming up," Oishi explained. He looked around, wary for Tezuka, worried that if he heard Eiji complain, will make then run another 50 laps.  
  
"Oishi-sempai is right, demo, this is too much!" Momoshiro Takeshi, a second year sophomore panted.  
  
Suddenly, a dark shadow loomed over them and with a deep voice, said, "Whoever comes last place will drink Inui's Super Special Experimental Vegetable Juice."  
  
Everybody froze their tracks and looked at him, wide-eyed.  
  
"I won't drink that!" Eiji Kikumaru screamed.  
  
"Didn't you just say you were thirsty?" came the sadistic voice of the sadistic Inui with his sadistic humor. "You can stop running now and rest... But be sure to drink my juice..."  
  
Eiji gulped loudly and cried, "No! Not anymore! I'm going! I won't lose!" and with that, he raced off, leaving the others 20 feet behind him.  
  
"'OY! Come back here! Matte, Eiji!" Oishi yelled.  
  
"Hissssss. I won't lose! Move out of the way, Baka Momoshiro!" Kaidoh Kaoru, the mamushi of the group, pushed Momoshiro out of the way, causing him to lose balance and fall on the floor. This caused the others right behind him to lose their footing as well and they all came tumbling down the floor. Everyone grumbled angrily as they watch Eiji and Kaidoh race away from the danger.  
  
Momoshiro stood up and ran as fast as his legs could take him and caught up to Kaido. They pushed, grumbled, cursed, yelled, and made fun of each other, whatever it would take for one of them to lose.  
  
Fuji, as always, smiled and continued running. The others followed suit. Soon, Fuji caught up to Momoshiro, Kaidoh, and the now tired Eiji, without putting much energy. He smiled at them and said, "I wonder why everyone is so scared of Inui's juice? It tastes good..."  
  
"Shut up already, Fuji! Nya! I won't drink that! You can lose now then if you want to drink it that bad!"  
  
"But I want to see everybody..." his eyes opened, revealing fox-like eyes, "suffer." Those last words he said brought chills to everyone's spine. "Ne?" he added and smiled again. He ran faster and passed the three former winners.  
  
"GAH! FUJI!"  
  
------  
  
"Kawamura Takeshi, you win," Inui said, pushing up on his glasses [that's one of his hobbies].  
  
"GREAT-O! BURNING! I BEAT YOU!" Kawamura shouted at the top of his lungs in bad English. He pointed at everyone in the group and made fun of them. When he's in "burning" mode, he isn't afraid of anybody. Eiji gritted his teeth and sighed defeat, Fuji smiled, Kaidoh and Momoshiro glared at each other, Oishi sighed, Ryoma stared at him with a blank expression in his face. "YEAH! OH BABY!"  
  
"Now, for those of you who lost *cough* losers *cough*, please drink my Super Special Experimental Vegetable Juice," he held up a pitcher in his hand and served 6 cups and gave it to each and one of them.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"  
  
------  
  
"That was hard practice, ne, Eiji?" Fuji said to his companion. He looked at him sideways and got slightly annoyed, but smiled nonetheless. There was Eiji, happily licking his ice cream, which Oishi bought for him after practice.  
  
Eiji grunted and chirped, "But this ice cream is good, nya! It took all my tiredness away! Not to mention that nasty aftertaste in my mouth! Oh, you want some, Fuji?" he offered his ice cream to Fuji. Fuji shook his head and declined his offer. He looked away angrily without Eiji noticing.  
  
"Doshtano [sp], Fuji? Is something bothering you?"  
  
"Aa... yada. Gomen ne, Eiji. I'm just thinking," he lied.  
  
"Hmm, ok, if you say so. Thanks for walking home with me, Fuji! It's been a while since we walked home together, ne? I think that was 3 years ago, nyahahah! Do you remember, Fuji?"  
  
"Hai..." How could he not? That was the first time he realized that he has special feelings towards his best friend. He looked in front of him, towards the setting sun. What a wonderful view...  
  
"What a wonderful view, ne, Fuji?"  
  
------  
  
Weeeee fluff here! Muwahaha. Uhm, there's more if you're thinking that that was a stupid way to end it ^^;; Next chap. Will be coming up. Oh yeah, I'm thinking of making a tenipuri webby! With lots of screenshots, nya! Be sure to visit it once I'm done with it! ^~^ weeee. 


	2. Happy Birthday?

Disclaimers: I don't own Prince of Tennis, but I own Kikumaru and Fuji =P Muwahhahaa! Does anybody ever read the disclaimers? =/  
  
=====  
  
The alarm clock went off at exactly 6:00 a.m. Ryoma Echizen sat up groggily (throwing poor Karupin aside accidentally), not used to waking up this early in the morning. "Why did Buchou decide to have a morning practice this early in the morning anyway?" he muttered. He stood up, still half- asleep, and walked towards his closet. He stopped in his tracks as he looked at the calendar in front of him. "N-no way..."  
  
-----  
  
"Echizen is late again," Oishi mumbled. He looked around, hoping to see at least the slightest silhouette of the young freshman, but to no avail.  
  
"I can't see, nya! It's too foggy!" Eiji Kikumaru exclaimed. He swung his racquet in front of him, only to find it disappear in the shadow of fog in front of him. He sighed and said, "Where's Fuji?"  
  
"Nani, Eiji? Here I am, behind you."  
  
"Oh! Gomen, I didn't see you. How are we supposed to play tennis with this?"  
  
"It should clear up soon. And besides, Inui was the one who suggested this idea, so it's better if you ask him."  
  
"Hmm..." Eiji looked around and waited for something. When it didn't come, he sighed and walked over to whom he thought was Inui. "'Oy Inui, why are we doing this again? I think this is stupid, how the heck are we supposed to play tennis with this, nya?!" he playfully punched the figure in front of him, but when he looked up, he found out that it wasn't Inui, but the Tezuka-buchou instead. He gasped. "Uhh... shimatta... Gomen! I didn't mean to say that! Onegai—,"  
  
"Kikumaru," Tezuka said sternly. "20 laps, now." This was followed by a disappointed and frustrated groan from Eiji. "Oishi," Tezuka continued, looking at Oishi's direction.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I do not tolerate rule breaking. When Echizen comes, make him run 50 laps after practice."  
  
"H-hai!"  
  
"Hmm, so bossy, nya. He shouldn't have made me run! Doesn't he know it's my birthday today, nya? I can't believe nobody remembered. I'm sad, nya..." Eiji thought to himself sadly and continued running.  
  
-----  
  
Echizen entered the school gate coolly, as usual. He heard sounds of tennis racquets hitting tennis balls. "Hmm, they started already."  
  
"Echizen!"  
  
"Oshi-sempai."  
  
Oishi walked up to Echizen and said, "Tezuka ordered me to tell you to run 50 laps after practice. Why were you late?"  
  
Echizen thought for a minute. "I encountered a pregnant squirrel on the way here. I couldn't just leave it behind."  
  
Oishi sweatdropped. When Echizen made excuses, it was so peculiar. He smiled and said, "S-soukka... Make sure you get here on time next time, ok?" He looked at Echizen and saw something brown hanging out from Echizen's tennis bag. "Echizen, what's that?" he asked.  
  
Echizen looked at where his sempai was pointing at and zipped his backpack quickly. "Betsuni, Oishi-sempai. I have to go change now and start practice," he ran away from Oishi, not bothering to look back.  
  
"Weird..." Oishi concluded. He smiled and said to himself, "Well, I still have to give my birthday present to Eiji later... I hope he'll like it."  
  
------  
  
"Class is so boring, ne, Fuji?" Eiji whispered to his best friend.  
  
Fuji smiled and agreed. He looked outside the window, and watched the first years play basketball as part of their P.E class. His thoughts became cloudy and it focused on a certain redhead, who happened to be sitting next to him right at that moment. "Eiji... knowing him, he's actually getting frustrated that no one has even bothered to greet him 'happy birthday'," he thought. "I hope he'll like my gift," and with a smirk, he added, "if he doesn't, there's always a consolation gift I can give him... and he WILL like that one..." After chuckling to himself, he felt a slight tug on his sleeve. "Eh?"  
  
"Fuji! Fuji!" Eiji whispered urgently. "Where are we? I wasn't paying attention!"  
  
"Hm, page 570, second paragraph, the fifth to the last sentence," he said casually.  
  
"Err, saankyu," he whispered. He flipped his book to the right page, scanned through and counted paragraphs quickly. He cleared his throat and read out loud, "The cerebellum is the main part of the brain for it controls muscle contractions..."  
  
------  
  
Echizen snoozed in his English class, because he already knew everything the sensei was teaching, having lived in the US for 11 years. He yawned and fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: "Kikumaru-sempai!"  
  
The older boy looked back and smiled. Echizen felt red hot as he looked into his sempai's smiling face. He ran towards him and handed him his present. "Happy Birthday, Kikumaru-sempai," he said meekly.  
  
Kikumaru jumped happily and said, "YAAAAAAAAY! I've always wanted this! Now he won't be sad at home! Saankyu, Ochibi-chan!" he hugged Echizen, making him blush even more.  
  
Eiji cupped Echizen's chin with his hand and held it up to his face. "Ochibi-chan, no, Ryoma... Saankyu. Let me repay you, nya?" he moved his head near Echizen's until their noses touched. His lips were not more than 4 mm apart when Kikumaru started screaming.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?! Sleeping, again! Wake up, ECHIZEN, RYOMA!"  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"NANI?!" Echizen stood up rapidly, apparently just snapping out of his daydream. He looked in front of him and saw his sensei's angry face. "I was having a dream, kuso," he said to himself. The whole class started laughing silently at Ryoma's scene. He blushed slightly and sat back down. "Aa..." he sighed and said softly, "mada mada dane..."  
  
------  
  
Tezuka walked up in front of the class, took a piece of chalk and started scribbling down the answers on the chalkboard. His classmates stared in awe as Tezuka solved the hardest problem in the homework with no difficulty at all whatsoever. After he finished, he walked back to his chair and sat back down to his chair. He opened his notebook and started writing notes soon after the sensei resumed his place as a teacher in the class. He congratulated and praised Tezuka for being able to solve such complex problem. He didn't mind, or cared, it was such an easy problem anyway.  
  
He opened his calendar and let out a manly, but silent, gasp. "Kikumaru..."  
  
-----  
  
"Hisssssss." He looked around and saw a couple of girls scamper away. He sat down in his desk and took out his utensils. He listened quietly to his sensei, but his mind was somewhere else. He blushed slightly, opened his backpack a little bit to get a sneak-peak at something brown, and smiled. His actions weren't left unnoticed; his classmates stared at him at awe and surprise. "Kaidoh is blushing!" some thought outloud.  
  
"HISS!!"  
  
"EEP!"  
  
-----  
  
Inui was mixing concoctions in his lab, turning the bright-green liquid in front of him into purple, then to blue, red, then a sickly color of green. He laughed insanely, which turned many heads of his fellow classmates. He apologized and continued his experiment and said wickedly, "Happy Birthday... Kikumaru..." he poured the fluid into his water jug and shook it.  
  
The bell rang not soon after, signaling that school has ended; he took a leave from the class without saying his usual polite goodbyes.  
  
"Now, to tennis practice..."  
  
-----  
  
"Happy Birthday, Eiji!" Kawamura said politely, handing him his present. It was a whole plate of his famous anago.  
  
Kikumaru looked at it, his grin becoming wider and wider, and cried, "SAANKYU, TAKA-SAN!! Demo, you're the only one who greeted me. Mou, those guys! I can't believe they forgot! Well, I'm lucky to have a friend like you, Taka-san, nya!"  
  
Kawamura chuckled and dived in with a conversation with his teammate and friend, his mind void of any malicious thoughts on the redhead. His normal side, at least (grins).  
  
-----  
  
Poor poor Kikumaru!! ='[ what's in store for him?!?!? 


End file.
